


【DC/塞哈】綠葉

by AshuraXuan



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: A Certain Famous Elvish Princeling will Appear as a Toddler, Domestic Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Partners to Lovers, parenting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: -看到 @Ykro夜猫子 太太家的塞哈女兒（龍）破殼了突然有感而發的產文（結果寫出來的不僅不是親生的而且還是個boy我真是對不住太太QAQ-DC塞哈（Sinhal）同人，撒糖向，不虐的可以安心吃糧OvO-OOC注意（啊啊啊原作塞叔才沒這麼溫柔才沒這麼善良才沒這麼受（喂-背景盡量遵循原作設定，有BUG請告知-Crossover（亂入）注意-取题无能（唉#塞哈之間的關係：朋友（搭檔）以上、戀人未滿的曖昧期www
Relationships: Hal Jordan & Thaal Sinestro
Kudos: 2





	【DC/塞哈】綠葉

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

「塞尼斯托，這次的任務你做得很好，那個地球人也一樣。」

一向嚴厲的宇宙守護者這次竟然會在任務之後給予稱讚，塞尼斯托微微挑了挑眉，面上卻是不動聲色。

「謝謝。」

「但是那個人類行事還是稍微魯莽了點，你回頭要好好告訴他這一點。」

「我知道了。」塞尼斯托望著高高在上的守護者們，後者向他點了點頭，示意他可以離開了。他微微鞠了個躬，走出那個寬闊的房間。

哼，連稱讚人的當兒也不忘了雞蛋裡挑骨頭，這群老傢伙還真是的。

XXX

離現在不足三小時前——

塞尼斯托帶著他的搭檔哈爾·喬丹，在極短的時間內就搗破了在他的扇區內某顆不起眼的星球上偷偷進行的一場奴隸買賣交易。

根據塞尼斯托所獲得的情報，會出席這場交易的都是有頭有臉的人物，但是主辦方為了避免引起綠燈軍團的注意所以把交易的規模給壓得很小，對方的考量正好方便了這對綠燈搭檔，兩人開了簡短的會議之後便立即展開了取締行動。

照著事先安排好的行程行動，這場交易毫無意外的很快就泡湯了；由於前來參加的都是寧願花錢息事寧人的『大人物』，反抗的人反而在少數，所以這次的行動簡單順利到哈爾都覺得無聊。

他把牽涉其中的負責人都銬起來，確認他們完全沒有行動自由之後，轉頭看看塞尼斯托正在盤問一部分的客人，他覺得打擾對方的審訊並不是件好事，於是他在壓抑不住好奇心的情況下走到了那些關押著各種奇珍異獸的鐵籠子前探看。

鐵籠子裡面關著的都是這次的交易品，有些種類哈爾甚至都叫不出名字，他們全部都以一副害怕與悲戚的目光望著哈爾，長期的恐懼已經讓他們無法分清來者是善是惡，這讓哈爾心底逐漸升起一股疼惜的心情。

別怕哦，等我的拍檔把工作做好之後我們就來解放你們喔。

哈爾挨著籠子慢慢走過去，試著釋放出他最大的善意，直到他停在一個籠子前。

嗯，這是——！？

XXX

塞尼斯托正站在哈爾的宿舍房門口。

他現在正待在自己的宿舍房間內——這是塞尼斯托的燈戒告訴他的。

「喬丹，我要進去了。」哈爾的房間密碼塞尼斯托是知道的，所以他只是簡短地通過燈戒告知對方一聲便直接進去，完全不等對方的回應。

「欸，塞尼斯托嗎？不、等等——」

塞尼斯托一如往常地闖入了對方的房間，而他幾乎是立刻就收到了出乎意料的『熱烈歡迎』——

一個不明物體在他進入房間時迅速撲到了他的臉上，然後就黏著不下來了。

你這次又鬧出什麼花樣來了，喬丹？

塞尼斯托半是慍怒、半是無奈地在心裡想道，邊把黏在自己臉上的軟綿綿肉球給掰下來，他低頭一看，是一個樣貌酷似人類、卻比人類長得更漂亮、而且還跟自己一樣有著一對尖耳朵的小孩。

「Ada……」小孩看著塞尼斯托，口中發出了有些模糊不清的單詞。

在說什麼呢？塞尼斯托出於自然反應伸出左手，讓中指戴著的綠燈戒指對準了小孩。

「戒指，翻譯他剛剛說的話。」

**「翻譯：Ada。辛達語。意思為『父親』。」**

「噗，他肯定把你這個尖耳朵當成自己的爸爸了……」

塞尼斯托盯著站在不遠處的哈爾，後者一臉想笑又忍住不敢笑的扭曲表情；他再次低頭，只見小東西乖乖躺在他懷裡，睜著大眼睛望著自己。

「戒指，顯示這個小孩的出生與種族。」

**「解讀：辛達族的精靈，來自2941扇區的米爾克伍德星球，星球已毀，父母不詳。最近一次出現在1417扇區的奴隸買賣交易，正準備被拍賣。」**

這些信息很快就被塞尼斯托串聯起來，他一臉嚴肅地盯著哈爾，後者則露出『啊糟糕了』的表情。

「塞、塞尼斯托，聽我解釋啊——」

「一個宇宙警察，偷取了非法交易的贓物，竟然還要求辯解的機會啊……」塞尼斯托一臉諷刺的表情讓哈爾的羞愧心逐漸膨脹，面紅耳赤的模樣看在他眼裡竟然是如此有趣；他的視線在狹窄的房間裡掃了一圈之後直接坐在旁邊的紅色沙發上，懷裡的辛達族精靈還在睜大他的雙眼，好奇的目光一直徘徊于塞尼斯托與哈爾之間。

「好，我就聽聽你的『理由』吧，喬丹。」

聽到塞尼斯托的回答，哈爾差一點就要露出一個松一口氣的誇張表情了，不過他還是忍住了。他看了眼眼前一臉深沉不知在想什麼的導師兼搭檔，再望向那個歪著頭一臉疑惑的小可愛，決定向前者全盤托出。

「啊，塞尼斯托，我知道我這麼做是錯誤的，只是我覺得無論如何都必須讓你知道我會情難自禁把他帶回來的原因。」

「哦…一個以自律過人為傲的喬丹燈俠在跟我說『情難自禁』呢。」

「——就不能好好聽我說話嗎，你個傢伙！」

惱羞成怒下控制不住的聲量讓塞尼斯托懷裡的小傢伙嚇了一跳，全身因為害怕幾乎快縮成了一團，科魯加人出於自然反應輕輕拍了拍那個受驚的小東西；把兩個人的一連串動作都盡收眼底的哈爾發現自己的怒氣竟然就在那瞬間消失無蹤。

「嗯，我在看到這個小傢伙時就發現了，他跟《魔戒》電影裡面的精靈好像喔！」

《魔戒》又是地球的什麼玩意兒？

塞尼斯托雖然沒問出他的疑惑，不過哈爾卻知道對方完全不知道自己在說什麼，於是他極有耐心地繼續解釋下去。

「《魔戒》是我們地球的一位英國作家所寫的小說，不過那已經是差不多半個世紀前的作品了，而十多年前一個非常傑出的電影導演把這部小說作品拍成了電影，但是這個小傢伙跟電影裡面的精靈樣貌簡直一模一樣，我多看了他一眼就忍不住把他帶回來了。」

「所以這件事的結論在哪裡？」塞尼斯托再次皺起了眉頭，一臉的不可置否。

「你就因為他像一部電影裡面的某個角色而知法犯法把他帶回來？我還真不知道原來你是個電影狂熱者呢，哈爾·電影迷·喬丹。」

「別把它跟其他電影相提並論，塞尼斯托，」塞尼斯托說出這般諷刺性的話語原本就是想激怒眼前的地球人的，不過沒想到兩人對談的重點完全不一樣；鑒於這點他有那麼一瞬間突然有了想翻白眼的衝動。

「等下次有機會我會把我珍藏的藍光碟帶來的，而看完之後我絕對要你承認這是你看過的最棒的一部地球電影。」

「好好好，這事我們完全可以等到下一次再說；既然你已經給出你的解釋，那現在輪到我了，」塞尼斯托微微前傾了身子，一臉慎重地問道：

「你打算拿這孩子怎麼辦，喬丹？」

「聽著，塞尼斯托，我不可能因為『他像電影裡面的角色』這種單純的原因就不顧後果直接把他帶走的——嘿你的表情分明就是不相信我嘛！好吧，那的確也是其中一個原因，不過我在帶走他之前也曾經使用戒指查詢了他的身份，我是在確認了他的家鄉已經毀滅的情況下把他帶回來的，如果他的父母還健在的話我早就把他歸還了……」

「那你可以把他交給守護者們，在OA星球也有專門收留遺孤的機構——」塞尼斯托的話還沒說完就被人類給打斷了。

「我知道、我知道的，Sin，但是那種地方……你真的覺得它是一個適合孩子健康成長的環境嗎？」

哈爾從沒這麼親暱地叫過自己，看樣子他本人是完全沒察覺到，不過自己卻注意到了，而自己竟然對這樣的稱呼不會感到惡心……

「反正我對『孤兒院』這樣的地方是不會有什麼好感的，不管是在這裡（OA星球）還是那裡（地球）。」

塞尼斯托這才突然想到哈爾似乎也是年幼就失去了父親，是否因為這個原因所以他特別不喜歡『孤兒』這個詞呢？

「所以你打算自己養大這個孩子？但是你必須了解這行為背後所必須背負的覺悟，我們可是綠燈俠，一旦發生了什麼意外我們也是會逝世的，難道你想要這孩子再次經歷生離死別的痛苦？」

「為了這個孩子，就算身處地獄深處我也會爬著回來的……」哈爾伸出手輕輕撫上精靈金黃色的頭，他雖然乖巧地讓哈爾撫摸自己，然後微微發抖的身子卻透露出他的恐懼。

「他看起來很怕你，你到底對他做了什麼？」

「啊哈哈，我剛剛把他帶到房間時，可能他對陌生的地方有恐懼感吧，東奔西跑四處亂竄的，我就一直追在他後面跑，」哈爾苦笑道：

「可能我那時候的動作太激烈嚇到他了吧！」

所以我一進來房間就像看到救命稻草般撲到我臉上嗎？塞尼斯托一想到剛才的畫面，臉上就不自覺露出一絲淺淺的微笑。

「喬丹，你剛剛說的話是真心的？」

「嗯，啊，我是不會改變主意的哦，你就別浪費時間勸我了。」

「我不是要勸你的，蠢貨，」塞尼斯托再次擺出他那副高姿態，一臉理所當然說道：

「如果你真心想要領養這個孩子，那就請遵循正規手續一步一步來，你也不想這個孩子變成一個沒有身份的人吧。」

「塞尼斯托，在OA星球也可以辦領養孩子的手續的嗎？我雖然是地球人，但是也不可能把一個辛達族的精靈帶回地球跟大家說我想要領養這孩子吧，他會被抓走的！」

「跨種族的領養手續當然是在OA星球辦了，我完全沒想到你竟然還會提出要把這孩子帶回地球去養，看來我對你的了解還不夠多啊……」

「別以為我聽不出你這是在暗諷我哦，」哈爾知道自己一旦生氣就是中了塞尼斯托的計，於是他很迅速地轉移了話題：

「那麼，在這裡辦手續的話有什麼條件嗎？」希望不要像在地球那般複雜啊，我最討厭繁文縟節了……

「我看你還是給自己先找個配偶才去辦領養手續吧。」塞尼斯托神情淡定地拋出了一顆語言炸彈。

「什、什麼！？」喂我沒聽錯吧！

**「根據OA星球的法律，想要領養孩子，監護人必須是個有配偶或伴侶的人（不論雌雄），這是為了保證被領養的孩子能在一個健全的家庭裡長大。」**

「戒指的說法已經夠清楚了吧，喬丹？所以你還是先為自己物色一個伴侶吧。」

噢我真是受夠這個紅皮膚外星人臉上掛著那個得意的笑容了！他就以為我真找不到一個伴侶是吧！哼他還不知道本大爺在地球是多麼的受異性歡迎——呃不對，我不能找一個地球人來當這個小東西的媽媽呀，她們會活生生被嚇死的——雖然我還是很堅持這個孩子很可愛怎麼可能會有人被他嚇死呢——等等，剛才戒指說了什麼？它說……配偶或伴侶……不論雌雄？

哈爾突然想起塞尼斯托剛剛闖入他房間時小傢伙衝他叫了聲『爸爸』的景象，再看看現在塞尼斯托一臉安詳地抱著搖搖欲墜看起來就像是累壞了的小傢伙，而這整個畫面看起來竟然完全沒有一絲違和感，哈爾在心底默默下了個決定。

好吧，塞尼斯托，既然你如此篤定我無法找到伴侶，那我現在就當場『找一個』給你看！

「喂，塞尼斯托。」

「怎麼了？」

「伴侶，我找到了。」哈爾壞壞地笑道。

「什麼？」這種超光速的效率即便是塞尼斯托也要大吃一驚的，他驚訝地問道：

「對方是誰？」

塞尼斯托難得一見的驚訝表情逗樂了哈爾，他傾身向前，在對方的臉頰烙下一吻，接著便看進他的眼瞳深處，微笑說道：

「就是你呀。」

「……」

**WHAT THE FUCK IS HAL JORDAN THINKING!!!???**

【彩蛋】

「喬丹。」

「嗯？」

「給這孩子取的名字已經想好了？」

「嗯，就叫他萊戈拉斯（Legolas）好了。」

「有什麼含義嗎？」

「查一下戒指不就知道了麼？」

**「翻譯：Legolas。辛達語。意思為『綠葉』。」**

「綠葉嗎……」

「嘻嘻，很符合咱們綠燈軍團吧！」

「……這名字，該不會就是《魔戒》裡面那個精靈的名字吧！」

「呃——你怎麼會這麼說呢？？」

「就靠你這智商，是一輩子都想不出這麼漂亮的名字的。」

「好過分啊Sin！」

【完結END】


End file.
